The Maximum Vampire
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: It's after Breaking Dawn and Max and the Flock are visiting. What happens when they all learn that Aro isn't over the Cullens for humiliating the Volturi and has a spy whatching and he has his eyes on the Flock for his collection? Rated T for parinoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**James Patterson: Say it!**_

_**Me: NO!**_

_**Stephanie Meyers: Say it!**_

_**Me: NO!**_

_**JP: Tell the truth!**_

_**SM: Now or else we shut you down!**_

_**Me: (mumble) I'm sorry . . . **_

_**SM: What!**_

_**Me: I'm sorry I don't own Maximum Ride characters or Twilight Saga characters! Or I Made It by Kevin Rudolf!**_

_**JP: Now that wasn't so hard.**_

* * *

"_I look up to the sky, And now the world is mine, I've known it all my life, I made it, I made it!" _the Gasman kept singing in perfect imitation.

"Oh my gosh! Can you keep a lid on it" I cried over the wind. I was tired of hearing this song after the fiftieth time. Now it was just painful.

"Seriously. I loved that song, like, five months ago. What about mixing it up. Ooooh like that new song by Eminem! You know the one with Rihhanna! I love that one soooo much right now. Especially the piano part. Hey Max you think we could go see her in concert or at least fly over it. You know-" Nudge got muffled by Iggy who flew down and was able to cover Nudge's mouth. I got to admit it was impressive since he's blind.

"If I let you go will you finally _shut up_!" he hissed. Nudge tried to nod. Iggy let her go and flew up but she didn't keep quiet.

"Maaaaaaaaaax! Did you see what Iggy did to me?"

"Yes." I sighed "Iggy be nice and Nudge try to keep it down." I rubbed my head. For those new people I'm Max. I'm the leader of my Flock which consists of me, Fang and Iggy (blind as said) who are fourteen, Nudge who is eleven, the Gasman who is eight and Angle who is six. And our flying, talking dog Total who was snoozing in Angle's backpack. Don't ask, it's a long story.

Rite now we were cruising over Washington the coast to the left. It was pretty calm right now. We didn't have any confrontations with flyboys or anything in awhile so I think it's safe to say that we were safe. I think, still not sure

"Max." Gazzy asked attentively "Can we find a place to crash? At least for the night?"

"Um, sure." Then BAM I saw a little stone cottage deep in the forest. I pointed. "There. We'll stay there."

"Thanks for the great description" Iggy muttered.

"Sorry Ig. It a little stone cottage in the forest. Probably made a long time ago and someone forgot about it." We sailed down and landed just a couple feet away from it. The sun was still up but it was so overcast you could hardly tell. We all listened but heard nothing. So we let ourselves in. And by that I meant that Iggy picked the lock at about three minutes.

"Wow" we all said.

"This place makes me feel like we walked into a small fairytale home. You know like the little dwarves home with Snow White." Nudge cooed. Gazzy was quietly describing everything to Iggy. But Iggy had his head up and sniffed loudly.

"Do you smell that?" He asked curiously "It smells . . . _so_ good. What is that?" We all went still and sniff. Iggy was blind so his sense of feel, smell, and hearing was way better than us but we could still smell it. It was a sweet smell of all sorts of things. Flowers, delicious spices, I guess for me you could compare it to the smell of a batch of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. But amazingly it smelled better. It had a fireplace and a bookshelf. We walk around attentively. We went down the tiny hall and walked into the first room.

"Whoa!" Nudge cried.

"That is a _big_ bed." Gazzy noted. In the middle of the first room there was a humongous white or tan bed with an exquisite headboard.

"Why would anyone need a bed this big?" In the pack of the room it was glass and there was a little garden with a pond. It was calm like a tiny ocean.

"Um, look guys." Angle called. She was in another room. There was a small bed (well small compared to there other one.) and some clothes and toys. On the table of a stack of drawers there was a MP3 player.

"Look at this!" Gazzy cried. He was at the edge of the bed holding a necklace. It was thick and gold and had a golf size diamond hanging from it. My eyes almost got as wide as the diamond.

"What is that? Who would want that in the middle of the forest?" I exclaimed. Theses rich people just got crazier and crazier.

"MAX!" Nudge cried. I ran to where she was. "I think I just died and went to heaven. Look at this!" She was standing in a doorway that opened to a huge closet. I mean the closet was probly bigger than the whole cottage, or forest.

"Ugh. Who needs so much close?"

"Smart people." Nudge laughed. Her face did look like she was in heaven. "Ooh, you don' think they'll mind if I- I mean we take some of their close do you? Because they have so much."

"I'm not sure. I guess."

"And the necklace?" Gazzy asked. He held it up and I was sure Nudge's eyes were going to pop out of her skull. "I know we could get _a lot_ of money for it on the black market. We'll be set for life." He cackled. How an eight-year-old kid knows this you got me.

"No. Not the necklace. Maybe some clothes but someone will definitely miss that and we don't need the cops on our tails again. But come on guys let get some zz's and we'll talk more in the morning." I pushed them to the room with the big bed only to find that Angle was curled up against Iggy with Fang sitting with his back on the bed already sleeping. We followed their example and fell asleep. Well everyone else did while I got stuck with a nightmare.

_**This is just the beginning. It gets better. Please review. The next chapter the Cullens come out a little then to the grand event!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is more but like I said I don't own Maximum Ride or twilight characters.**_

"Are you sure you'll be okay." Carlisle asked again.

"Of course Carlisle. And I thank you for coming to make sure of our well being." Tanya assured.

"And for bringing Nessie." Kate cooed giving Renesmee a kiss on the cheek before giving her back to me.

"You're welcome. She wanted to see her aunts and uncle again." I laughed. Garrett came and smoothed her head.

"See you later squirt."

"Bye every one." She called as we piled into our cars. "I love you all." I was in the Vanquish back seat between Edward and Jacob. Carlisle and Esme were in the front. Everyone else was in Alice's Porsche. She had finally begged enough to get to drive it here.

"But we all know you love me the most." Emmett laughed as he got into the bright yellow car which still looked to small for him. Renesmee copied Edward and rolled her eyes as Edward closed the door.

"Mommy, Daddy will we come back soon?"

"When ever we can sweetie." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Great." Jacob muttered. I slapped his knee that was scrunched up to his chest. "Ow."

"Sorry." I said automatically.

"Did you like visiting your aunts and uncle?" Edward asked smiling softly.

"Yes." She answered clearly then she put a palm on my neck and Jacob. She showed herself playing in the snow with Kate and Garrett then going shopping with Tanya. She remembered Carmen and Eleazar teaching her to sing in Spanish. Then she remembered when they first came to see her and she thought they wouldn't like her. She now thought that was silly. When she finished she smiled showing off her dimples.

"Yeah you were acting silly." Jacob laughed. She scowled then climbed over to his lap and put her hand on his neck. After a second Jacob snorted. "You're not going to let that go are you?"

"So" Carlisle said softly "what did you see?"

"Still bad." Edward said after a slight hesitation. "They feel horrible for Irina and all that pain reminds them of their mother. Jasper said that their mood, no matter how happy they were with us, is still filled with sorrow and pain."

"Jasper even had to walk out when we tried to talk to them about it." Esme added.

Edward nodded "He said that it was way too much to handle and I followed him because it was getting the same for me."

"Well they will have to deal. I offered them to come with us but they refused. They believe they can withhold through this so they will." Carlisle said sadly.

After that they talked of other idle things. I looked out the window as the barren snow raced behind us. Renesmee had fallen asleep in Jacob's lap his arms wrapped protectively around her as he snored. I loved how everything had come together perfectly. Now I had a big happy family with the perfect husband and the perfect daughter. Even my best friend, that I had said goodbye to repeatedly, was now in my life again. After awhile my mind began to wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked quietly his breath tickling my ear.

"The cottage." I smiled. Esme turned and smiled too. "We absolutely live it."

"I'm glad. I found it out hunting and decided to restore it for you two. Or three." She smiled at Renesmee.

"She loves her room that you did. And the closet is big enough to hold her clothes."

"Her clothes or Alice's?" Edward muttered. Everyone laughed and he kissed me. "Don't worry we can be there tomorrow night."

"I like that. I wonder how it is." Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"I doubt it's changed. No one has been in there."

_**Dudu-Du- Duhm. (or whatever scary music) What will happen if they find the Flock in their cottage? How will they react? Review to find out. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride characters.**_

Max. Max.

All around me was a swirl of dark colors. It was weird. Well not as weird as the rest of my life but weird because even though they were all mushed up in hazy colors I could tell they were hooded figure.

Max. Max. Come on Max.

They kept calling my name. My fists were clenched because I knew what they want. They wanted what every one else in this world wanted with us. To use us for their own needs. But I wouldn't let them. They would have to do it over my dead body that way I really wouldn't be able to help them. Unless they brought me back to life and replaced my brain with a dumb robot which I wouldn't put past them.

Max. I got double chocolate chip pancakes.

I bolted straight up. "Give me ten." Trust me if you know how Iggy's double chocolate pancakes tasted you would react the same way. I blinked and looked around. We were in the killing luxurious room with the to comfy and big bed of doom. Iggy, Fang and Gazzy were over me. I tensed. "What happened?"

"We were tired of the growling impersonation you were making." Gazzy smiled. "I do it better."

"Shut up. I do not snore." My face got red and I felt self conscious.

"Of course you don't." Iggy said over exaggerated.

I frowned at him even though it was wasted. "Where's Angel and Nudge?"

"They're getting us clothes from the closet." Fang answered.

I rolled my eyes. "But seriously were are the pancakes?"

"Actually there's no kitchen." Iggy said his eyes serious. We were silent as we all glanced at each other. Why would there be a house in the middle of the woods but no kitchen?

"Max, are you awake!" Nudge yelled from the too huge closet.

"If I wasn't I am now." I muttered as I slid off the bed. "Yes why?"

"Good, I have your outfit." She walked in her arms full of clothes and Angel came in behind with a similar amount of clothes. "The problem is that there are only three sizes so we'll have to make due. Here." She began handing out clothes. "They only have small girl clothes but I found some boyish ones for you Gazzy." He grimaced and Iggy poked him laughing.

I got some pair of skinnys with a tight plain blue shirt with a matching belt. Plus the usual under clothes but I wont tell you the details. I was surprise that it was all new and labels in different languages. If you were rich didn't you have huge houses and lived in flashy places like LA or New York. I changed in the big closet with Angel and Nudge while the boys were in the bedroom because oddly enough there was no bathroom. Nudge had a flowery sundress and Angel a denim skirt with a cute pink shirt. I had to cuff the jeans because they were to long.

When we walked out the boys were dressed in similar outfits. Denim jeans with button down shirts. Gazzy had a pair of skinnys on with a concert T-shirt. They had to cuff there clothes to.

"So when do we get some grub?" Iggy asked.

"Can we go to that little town by the beach we saw?" Angel asked hopefully. "I'm sure there's a restaurant there."

"Yea. Sure." I said "But one more thing." I got out my pocket knife and everyone followed. After slitting some holes in out new clothes we were of. We left the bags since we planned to crash there tonight again. We flew to the small town and landed in the nearby woods and walked the rest of the way. We found out the place was called LaPush, a little Indian reservation called Quileute. And sure enough we went to a small restaurant and Angel got us some food. Once we ate our fill the kids wanted to go to the beach.

The beach was called First Beach and even though it was smaller than most beaches we went to it was nice. Right away Angle, Gazzy and Nudge jumped to the water. Iggy, Fang and I sat on some rocks. Their were little people out so I was a little bit more relaxed. I leaned over and got a handful of rocks and shells that were in different colors.

"Here Ig." I said.

"Thanks." He said and reached out his hand as I dumped them in. "Hhmm. Opal feels weird. Green. Nice blue." Even though he was blind Iggy had some gifts like the rest of us that helped him. He could feel colors and see whiteness. Fang could turn invisible after holding still for a while and Gazzy could imitate sounds with perfect accuracy and make a mushroom cloud of gas even though I thought it had more to do with his messed up digestion system. Nudge was able to draw metal to her and navigate computers and I could fly super fast. Angel however was telepathic, shape shift a little and breath underwater as well as talk to fishes. Me and Fang could breath underwater to but still wasn't compared to Angel.

"So." I began "There's a cottage in the middle of the forest. With a luxurious living room, a huge bed, even bigger closet a kid's room but no kitchen."

"And bathroom." Iggy added. Fang nodded.

"Yeah and their clothes is super expensive like from other countries but only in three main sizes."

"So we know it's only a guy, a girl and a little girl." Fang said narrowing things down.

"And they're tall and thin like us but even more screwed over if they don't have a kitchen or bathroom but they're still rich." Iggy finished off. We were silent. I tried to think how this could all fit but I got nothing. "Well I'm going in the water. You guys coming?" Fang looked at me.

"You guys go." I said nodding off to them. They met the kids in the water and started to mess around. I kept trying to make the pieces fit but kept getting nothing. It was like trying to add two and two and getting four hundred and trying to see how you got that. I was so concentrating on my own thoughts I hardly noticed the two teenage guys walking by until one came up to me

"Hey." He said. He had on a pair of denim shorts and a plain black Tee and looked like he had taken steroids since he could walk. His skin was a tan dark and he had short black hair that looked really smooth. "I've never seen you around here. Are you visiting?"

I was speechless for a second but then caught on quick. "Um, yea is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "When you live in this small of a place you remember people easily. So where you from?"

"Far away." I said my face expressionless. He seemed to take in my face to see that it wasn't open for discussion. I turned to look at him. He had turned to the other teen guy. I guessed they were brothers since they looked the same. Looked like they were on steroids, tall, tan and black short hair. He had a little girl on his shoulders asleep but holding on tight. He was doing various of hand movements and then gave him thumbs up. The guy standing next to me waved him off and sat down in the sand. He saw me looking and smiled.

"You saw that. Don't worry he's crazy." He threw his hands to the guy as if to wave him off again.

"Is that your brother?" I asked.

He hesitated. "No. He's my best bud." He answered wearily.

"Best bud or wing man?" I'm nothing if not stubborn and skeptic.

"Yeah I guess." He laughed. "His name is Quil. I'm Embry by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Max."

"Nice name." he said thoughtfully. "Where's your family?"

"Right there." I pointed out.

"Wow. That's a lot. But you guys don't even look alike."

"Well we can't all have twin wing men." He laughed at me and I laughed along. Suddenly I heard a howl rip under the sound of the waves. It was probably to low for anyone else to hear but because we have enhanced hearing I could. I saw Iggy straighten. I turned and saw both of the guys turn towards the woods. "Are there wolves around here?" I asked casually. It didn't work. Both of the boys whipped their heads to me and looked both weary and afraid.

"Not that I know of." Embry said composing his face. I glared to his friend Quil who was still looking at me incredulously. "We had a problem with them awhile back but they left."

"Oh."

"Well I got to go but, hey, where you staying?"

"Um by that little town called . . . "

"Forks?" he said tensely. His fists were clenched and he was shaking just the littlest bit.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yea but be careful over there. Like _really_ careful."

"Okay but I doubt anything could harm _me_." I said a bit smugly as Quil came behind him putting a hand on his shoulder. They both smirked at the same time which I found both hilarious and irritating.

"K. See ya later?" he sounded so hopeful that before I could think I said:

"Yeah." Then they left toward the parking lot. But two things happened. First off, Quill whispered:

"Dude she scared the crap out of me with the wolf thing." Then he laughed. "You go to Sam and I'll meet you guys later. I need to take Clair to Emily's" And second when he was out of my view Embry ran to the woods and disappeared. Well out of my view if I had normal dull eyesight.

"What was that?" I jumped at Fang's voice. Crap, how does he just appear out of nowhere like that? If this came out to be one of his gifts I could see how this would get more annoying.

"Um not much. I think we stand out more than we thought. They were able to tell that we aren't from here." He nodded thoughtfully.

"We should eat lunch out of here. Or at least not this town." his eyes swept the perimeter as mine did. "Iggy said he heard a wolf's howl out there."

"Yea that was weird."

"How so?"

"Just it itself." I shrugged and looked up at the sky that was turning grayer by the second. I really didn't feel like explaining the weird reaction from the guys to him.

"Max?" Angel came running to me soaking wet.

"Yeah baby."

"Can we have a picnic? Please!" she begged her huge blue eyes pleading. "I saw this really big clearing on our way over here. We could get some stuff then eat there. And if anything happens we could fly away." I could see she thought this through. I guess these kids learned too much from me.

"Okay but let's go now. I don't want to stay out late with that huge storm coming." It made me feel uncomfortable like something big was about to happen.

Bella POV

We had arrived to the house a couple hours ago and everything was the same. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were finishing the latest stuff on Renesmee's scrapbook, Emmett and Jasper were playing chess, Carlisle was already at work, Edward on the piano and Jacob was flipping through the channels with me and Renesmee.

"Hey Bella." Emmett called. Edward stopped playing and turned around. "Want to wrestle?"

"Sure." I said. I liked training that way I could be prepared for anything.

"Wait I got a better idea." Emmett smiled. Alice laughed. "Why don't you wrestle with Jasper?" I froze. Jasper immediately felt my shock and laughed with Alice.

"Now Bella, I don't bite." He smiled.

"What? Bella's scared?" Emmett asked feigning shock then he busted out laughing. "I knew you were a tamed little pussy cat." Beyond words I hissed. "Tsk. Tsk. Can't be angry now can we." Suddenly I felt a rush of confidence and determinations.

"Jasper." Edward warned but it was too late.

"Okay Jasper. I'll wrestle you." I agreed. He smiled and all of a sudden I didn't feel as confident. I handed Renesmee to Edward and walked out with Jasper the rest of the family on our tail. Emmett came and nudged Jasper and nodded towards me.

"How about a bet to make things more interesting?" Jasper asked casually. I wasn't liking this but I wasn't about to back down.

"Sure. What kind of bet?"

"My freedom to talk!" Emmett immediately said.

"Oh no! Come on, I'm not that much stupid!"

"Come on Bella!" Emmett complained. Then he leaned down and whispered "It's not like you can beat him anyways. You're even stronger than me." Again I felt a surge of self confidence. I dare say I even felt conceded. There was no way Jasper could beat me. I still had my newborn strength.

"Fine!" I snapped. "But if I win you have to lend me your Jeep for a month."

"Deal."

"Anytime you're ready Bella." Jasper said standing about fifty yards across from me. I sank in a crouch as he did. Emmett ran back to stand with the others. I tried to remember my dim human memory of watching him teach the rest at the clearing. I vaguely remember him saying not to go for the obvious kill.

I lunged at him. I came from the side to him but just like that he was gone, twisting out of reach. I tried to kick but he ducked then jumped away from my arm. His face was calm not seeming worried. If anything it was amused. That made me see red and I snarl with frustration. After a couple of seconds he was in front of me, his back to the house, and I was about to pounce when a clear high voice cried:

"Stop!" We all turned to Alice. In a flash Jasper was right next to her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing but Bella was about to charge into the house and I really don't think we should remodel just yet." After a beat we all laughed and if possible I would have blushed.

"Thank you Alice." Esme said putting a hand fondly on her dead heart. "Maybe we should go to the clearing?"

"Yeah. At least there are things less easy to break there." Rosalie smiled.

"Wow. You were going to break out house with Jasper but you won't even break yours with Edward? Selfish." Emmett laughed.

"What was that?" Edward asked. We all looked at him but he was staring at Alice. Alice's eyes were glazed over but it didn't seem as tense as other times so I felt a bit more relaxed. Soon she came out of it.

"What happened?" Jasper asked confused.

Alice looked up at everyone. "I'm not sure. I saw us heading towards the clearing but everything got blurry then just gone."

"Maybe Jacob shouldn't go then." Rosalie glared at him. "Either way he wasn't invited."

"What are you talking about." He snorted. "Esme invited me."

"Of course I did." She smiled tenderly. Jacob blushed red. He had told me that Esme reminded him of his mom and that's why he was on a better behavior with her around.

"But it could be because of Nessie to." Alice said her delicate eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"Well can we _go_!" Emmett boomed eagerly. 

"Wait let's go get the baseball stuff." Alice piped suddenly seeming better. "There is going to be a storm later."

Immediately we ran in side. I went with Alice to her big closet to get Renesmee some sturdier clothes. I got her a pair o jeans and a flannel.

"Here." Alice tossed me some clothes and I got it easily. I unfolded it.

"Alice." I whined but she glared. I sighed and putt on the baseball pants and tight fitted baseball shirt. I looked in the mirror and saw how it got my curves easily. When I got downstairs I saw Renesmee in Jacob's arms. "Come on sweetie. You have to change or Auntie Alice will have a heart attack."

She quickly held her arms up and I took her in my arms. She put a palm on my neck. "No. you're not playing but if Jacob wants to he can." Jacob smiled but she scowled and showed me another image. "I don't care if you can beat up Uncle Emmett you still can't play."

"Hey I let you win." Emmet cried coming into the room with half a dozen aluminum bats. She smiled showing off her dimples. I ran up stairs with her, changed her and was downstairs in a minute. Edward was their holding a cylinder bin full of baseballs. He came towards us and smiled.

"Beautiful." he breathed and kissed me. Then he pulled away and looked at Renesmee. "No you can't play." She frowned at him. "I don't care if Uncle Emmett said you could next time. You can't." we both turned to glare at him but he shrugged untroubled.

"Are we ready?" Esme asked coming in. "I called Carlisle and he said he'd meet us there when he finished his shift."

"Yeah we are." Rosalie had her gorgeous golden hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Then let's go." Jasper said enthusiastically. Then we were off. I ran holding Renesmee and Edward next to me. I turned to my left and saw a huge russet wolf running along side me. After awhile I heard some more heartbeats behind us. Edward sighed.

"They want to play to." Rosalie's face turned to disgust and Alice looked frustrated. Emmett smiled eagerly.

"Let them. We'll beat the infants." Quil growled playfully from the right side. Jacob's pack had gone with Sam while we were gone but now that Jake was back so were they. We kept running but when we were a little away from the clearing, Edward slowed down then stopped and everyone with him.

"Bella cover us." He said urgently and swiftly. Immediately I expanded my shield and had covered everybody. I flexed it to make sure there were no tears.

"What is it?" I asked immediately clutching Renesmee closer. Jacob's hackles rose as he growled and he came closer to me so that his fur brushed my shoulder. The rest of the wolves whined with anticipation. Did the Volturri come back? Did they come to finish us off after all?

"No. It's okay." Everyone sighed.

"Then what is it?" Esme asked carefully.

"Humans. At the clearing."

"Is that it?" Rosalie interrupted flatly.

"No. One's a mind reader too." He frowned confused. Everyone froze in shock for a couple of beats.

"Wow. I guess you're not as special as you think." Emmett said in a booming laugh.

"Sshh." Edward hissed. "They heard you."

"What? How is that possible?" Esme whispered sounding astonished.

"Well Emmett is loud." Jasper muttered. He was tensed looking out into the forest, protectively behind Alice.

"I can't _see anything_!" Alice hissed annoyed.

"They are" Edward paused looking for words "not scared but tensed. They are not vampires, or wolves, but their senses are more enhanced than humans. One is blind. The leader is thinking of fleeing. There is three boys and three girls but I really can't get what they look like."

"Well let's go and meet them." Emmett said his muscle flexed as he held the bat over his shoulders.

"Maybe we should leave." Esme murmured.

"No! What about my- I mean Jasper's bet." He moaned.

"Please. Now that my emotions aren't messed up." I glared at Jasper angrily who smiled relaxed. "I know you guys were hustling me."

"I think we should meet them too." Rose said. "They are no match for us." Behind her Quil and Embry snorted. Jacob growled enthusiastically.

"I guess we go" Edward sighed. "But the wolves should go human." He turned to Jacob who shook his head. He turned to Leah, who had come into view but still way back, then Seth. Seth whined and Embry snorted. Soon all the wolves ran back and we turned away to give them privacy.

"What are they doing?" Emmett asked. "Running away. Afraid of some humans."

"Yeah right." Jacobs's voice came. I turned and saw him jogging to us in a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt for once. Behind him Seth and Quil came. "Embry and Leah will be running the border in case of anything. Besides, you bloodsuckers will need all the help you can get against some humans" he taunted Emmett. Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"Then are we ready now? Before these puppies need to get a potty break?" Emmett sighed impatiently yet eager. Edward rolled his eyes but nodded. We began to walk to the clearing at human speed. It had been about ten seconds since we had stopped.

"Can I?" Jacob held out his arms to me. I sighed but handed him Renesmee. She put a hand on his neck. "No they're human. Yea like your grandpa, my dad and Sue. No we won't fight them. And _no_ they're not donating to you." She scowled most adorably. "I don't think they'll like that."

"Renesmee. You can't show them things the way you show us." Edward said seriously looking at her in the eyes. My chocolate eyes. "Or bite them. Okay."

She sighed but looked at him understanding. I could tell that she thought yes to him. She understood about our gifts and she would use Edward's so she wouldn't have to talk.

"Do you want me to still cover us still?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "I think the other may have . . . gifts as well. I doubt they're a threat but just as a precaution."

I hissed at the thought of anyone threatening our family.

"Easy Bella." Jasper cautioned.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "Don't worry love. Just being a precaution."

"Should we call Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"No." Edward answered. "Either way we're here.

Max's P.O.V.

We were at this huge clearing. I mean baseball stadium big. We had three huge baskets now empty. The kids had wanted a picnic and they went all out. We actually had a checkered blanket which I found hilarious. We had more sandwiches then Subway and all types of salads with pastas and cupcakes and hotdogs. We also got a bunch of sodas and lemonades. Well Angel got us all the stuff but still it took teamwork to distract other people.

"Max! Gazzy keeps eating my chocolate cupcakes even though he already had eight of his own. Can you tell him to stop, Pleeaase?" Nudge whined.

"Max! Gazzy keeps eating my chocolate cupcakes even though he already had eight of his own. Can you tell him to stop, Pleeaase?" The Gasman imitated perfectly.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Maaaaaax!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!"

"Gazzy stop it." I said trying not to smile.

"Stop it." He whispered using my voice. Iggy cracked up and even Fang smiled slightly. I narrowed my eyes giving Gazzy the infamous Max death gave. He smiled impishly. "I was still doing Nudge."

"Nice try." I said ruffling his hair.

After a while we got up and started to play wing tag. We stayed really low to the ground incase anyone came. I was off to the side of Angle when she gasped. Not many people would have been able to hear it but even Fang, who on the other side of the clearing heard her. I flew to her.

"What happened?" I asked tensely looking around the forest but couldn't see any danger. Everyone crowded around us.

"I'm not sure. I heard a voice. A mind. But then it disappeared. But it's weird. It was able to hear my mind and tell I was listening. But really, really fast. And then I got blocked out of it because all I saw was a tree. Then I heard a lot more but they suddenly all disappeared." She looked up confused. She actually looked a little scared. "I've never been blocked out like that. And the minds were really different. Too fast for me to understand but there sense were better than all of ours. I know that."

"Are they from Itex?" Iggy asked tersely.

"I don't think so." Then we heard a booming laugh echo through the dead silence forest. We all froze.

"Are there ghost here?" Nudge asked grabbing Fang's arm in fright.

"No but if one is a mind reader then clear your minds. Don't think of anything that would give us away." I said tense. We had automatically got in a circle, backs to the center. I wanted to get out of here but I thought it was better to end this now than later. "Does anyone see or hear anything?"

"No." everyone whispered.

"Wait. Over there." Iggy whispered and pointed to the edge. We all turned to the direction. Me in the front flanked by Fang and Iggy, then the rest behind us. We waited and then I heard the softest rustle that I was amazed that I could here it at all. Then they walked out to the clearing.


End file.
